Encontro do Destino I
by Yuki-chan e Killua-kun
Summary: Gray e Lucy sentem algo um pelo outro, mas não sabem como admitir... Será que uma ajudinha de alguém misterioso poderá ajudá-los a revelar e admitir o que sentem? Só lendo pra descobrir XD


N/A(s): Pessoal, aí está mais uma fic para vocês se divertirem. ^^

**Encontro do Destino ****I**

_Lucy POVS ON_

Alguma coisa está incomodando meus olhos... Nossa! Já é de manhã? Levantei-me devagar da cama, caminhei até a direção do banheiro e tomei uma ducha. Como aquilo me refrescava! Troquei de roupa e fui em direção à Guilda onde poderia encontrar meus amigos. Fui até minha bolsinha. Estava vazia como presumi... Acho que vou ter que pegar um trabalho para pagar meu aluguel.

Cheguei à guilda, sorri quando vi que estava a mesma coisa de sempre... Natsu e Gray brigando e logo em seguida Erza chegando e os dois fingindo serem amigos. Aquilo era realmente engraçado.

- Aiai... Isso nunca vai mudar. – Falei baixinho para ninguém ouvir.

Caminhei até o quadro de missões. Nossa! Não tinha quase nada que desse um bom dinheiro. Senti duas pessoas se apoiando em mim. Só podia ser.

- Lucy, vamos escolher uma missão? Hehe. Quero pegar uma divertida – Natsu, empolgado, como sempre.

- Podes crer vamos pegar um que tenha bastante dificuldade – Disse Gray. Por um momento, pensei que isso fosse um desafio para o Natsu. Mas deixei passar. Foi quando Natsu e Gray passaram os braços pelos lados da minha cabeça e agarraram a mesma missão. Erza chegou por trás de nós e sorriu confiante.

_Lucy PoVs OFF_

Natsu, Erza, Happy, Gray e Lucy andavam pelo deserto até que Lucy, cansada do silêncio, disse:

- Por que vocês tinham que escolher justo um deserto? Não percebem que é muito quente? – Tomando mais um gole de água. – Não sei como estão aguentando.

- Isso faz parte Lucy, além disso, a gente só tem que procurar uma caixa sagrada pra uns caras – Respondeu Natsu. Aparentemente deixou Lucy desapontada. Ir num deserto quente como aquele só para procurar uma caixa.

- Isso. Eles disseram que está numa pirâmide, que nas paredes dela está desenhada uma coruja meio escaravelho com asas metálicas. – Disse Erza – E logo embaixo desse símbolo pode ter a entrada.

Caminharam até a pirâmide com o símbolo e começaram a tentar achar a porta, encostando-se às paredes. Ficaram um bom tempo procurando até que Natsu, já impaciente, encostou quando uma porta se abriu. Aí sim, ele se animou e entrou na porta da pirâmide.

Logo após todos terem entrado, a porta fechou-se atrás deles. Natsu pegou um galho, acendeu-o e foi seguindo em frente, seguido de Erza e Happy, e logo após por Gray e Lucy. Nas paredes internas da pirâmide havia várias rachaduras, teias de aranhas e muitos musgos que deviam ter se formado com o passar do tempo.

- Parece que estamos andando em círculos. Já passamos aqui acho que umas três vezes.

- Não seja idiota, Natsu. Nem passamos aqui e olhe – Gray apontou para umas escadas – vamos por ali.

- Não parece muito seguro, minna-san – Disse Lucy após olhar para a escada – Ela está desestruturada, quase caindo aos pedaços...

- Lucy, relaxa. Não vai despencar de uma vez, hehe – Disse Natsu colocando a mão em sua cabeça.

Começaram a descer as escadas. Erza na frente, Natsu logo atrás e logo em seguida, Lucy e Gray. Desceram com a maior cautela para que não caíssem. Natsu estava olhando os detalhes das paredes e nem percebeu que Erza tinha parado e fez a escada balançar com o trombo. Era uma armadilha do povo que construiu essa pirâmide. Desceram grandes pedras rolando nas escadas, quebrando-as. Eles desceram correndo, mas não tanto, pois as pedras estavam já perto e destruíram a parte onde estavam, fazendo-os voar para duas entradas.

- Ai! Acho que bati minha cabeça, mas aqui está confortável... – Percebeu que estava em cima de Gray e saiu rapidinho dali.

- Ei! Lucy! Gray! Vocês estão bem? – Gritou Natsu.

- Claro que estamos bem – Gray já se levantando.

- Como faremos agora? Estamos separados...

- Fazemos assim: eu, a Erza e o Happy iremos por aqui e, Lucy, você e o Gray irão para esse lado procurar a caixa.

Lucy somente assentiu. Então ela e Gray partiram para seu lado e Natsu, Happy e Erza para o deles.

_Gray PoVs On_

Estava um pouco escuro desde que eu e Lucy entramos na caverna do nosso lado. Eu não via nada, mas e se eu e ela nos perdêssemos? Acho melhor eu pegar na mão dela. Não... Ela vai ficar irritada. Eu estava tão distraído com meus pensamentos que nem percebi que ela agarrou-se no meu braço, deu um pequeno sorriso.

Chegamos numa parte em que havia duas portas. Não sabia qual escolher. Olhei-a como se perguntasse em qual ela queria ir.

- Em qual você achar melhor Gray.

Deu um pequeno sorriso e fomos para a da direita.

- Gray... – Disse Lucy. Cara, eu amo a voz dela, mesmo quando brava hehe – acho que estamos perdidos...

- Hã? – Olhei para frente, desviando minha atenção dela para onde olhava – Mais duas portas, era só o que nos faltava.

Comecei a ficar irritado com aquilo. Era muita sacanagem. Quem foram as pessoas que inventaram esse lugar? Que pessoas sem criatividade ¬¬.

Um túnel parecia vazio quando olhei, já no outro, fiquei olhando por um tempo até que vi três pontos brilhando. E pareciam vir para cá.

- LUCY, CUIDADO! – Gritei com toda minha força.

Lucy abaixou-se o mais rápido possível, enquanto me preparava para a batalha.

- O que é isso? – Olhei para trás e vi. Não era nada comum que já teria visto. Pareciam estrelas com cinco pontas de metal, mas, exatamente, não sabia o que era.

- Não faço ideia.

- Mas Gray... Quem as teria arremessado? – Boa pergunta... também queria saber.

Do nada, um vulto. Olhamos para o lado e nada. De novo, e nada de novo. Fiquei de costas para Lucy para que tivéssemos um ângulo perfeito do campo. Ouvimos uma risada assustadora e intimidadora. Percebi que Lucy tremeu.

- kukukuku vejamos o que temos aqui... dois adolescentes problemáticos.

- Q-Que-em? É você? – Lucy estava tremendo, mas eu não conseguia mexer meu corpo. A força negativa desse cara controlava o espaço.

- Quem sou eu? Quando queremos saber o nome dos outros, falamos o nosso primeiro, garotinha.

- LUCY, não fala! Ele está te enganando!

- Eu sou Lucy Heartfilia e ele é Gray Fullbuster. E agora, quem é você e por que está nos atacando? – Ai meu deus ela é surda?

- Belo nome, Lucy. – Arghhhhh que cara metido a besta! Quem ele pensa que é pra paquerar a Lucy? Ò.Ó – Pode ficar tranquilo, Gray. Não vou roubá-la de você hahaha tenho outra missão aqui.

Ele ficou sério de repende. Que estranho... mas que diabos de missão ele teria?

- E-Eii você não disse o seu nome!

- Lucy, você acha que ele vai falar o nome dele pra gente? É claro que não.

- Está errado. Meu nome é Killua. Minha missão é secreta para vocês, mas posso dizer-lhe, bela Lucy, que vai favorecer aos dois.

- Como assim? Vai nos favorecer? – Perguntei preocupado.

- Vocês já vão ver – que cara chato! Nem pra falar tudo de uma vez – Até mais... – Ele disse alguma coisa, mas não consegui ouvir. Droga. O que ele pensa em fazer?

O chão começou a tremer e abriu-se um buraco. Segurei a mão de Lucy e caímos juntos.

Ele nos jogou alguma coisa. A caixa que estávamos procurando. COMO ASSIM? Será que era isso? Acho que não.

Abri meus olhos. Olhei em volta. Lucy estava em meus braços segurando a caixa. Parecia que estávamos presos, não havia nenhuma saída.

- Gray, eu... eu... – Ouvi Lucy dizer meu nome, mas o que seria? – Eu... eu...

- Lucy, acorda. Temos que sair daqui.

Ela abriu os olhos bem devagar e me olhou. Eu sorri para ela e recebi outro. Quando ela percebeu a posição em que estávamos, ela saiu logo em seguida, ficando muito vermelha.

- Não se preocupe, Lucy-chan. Eu não ligo mais. Nós estamos presos e ninguém consegue nos ver nem ouvir. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela se arrepiou toda, deu um pequeno sorriso. Na verdade, eu estou me perguntando: por que eu estou fazendo isso? E eu me respondo: porque essa pode ser a minha única chance de ficar assim com ela.

Aproximei-me mais dela, prensando-a na parede. Seus peitos ficaram em cima do meu. Como aquilo me excitava... Me dava vontade de ficar assim com ela pra sempre, mas eu tinha outros assuntos a tratar.

- Luccccy... Ahhh como você é uma delícia – passei minha lingua em seu ouvido e depois mordiscando-a.

- Graaayyy e-eu não acho certooooo... aHHh ... AHhhh...

- Isso... Geme pra mim, Lucy-chan – Falei todo sexy. Relando em sua parte íntima.

- PA-ARAaaa...

- Quer mesmo que eu pare?

- Nãoo... continua hum... que bom... – Eu queria arrancar aquela calça dela ali mesmo, mas quando voltássemos eu faria isso. Então subi a minha mão bem devagar por aquele corpo estrutural até chegar em seus seios e os apertei com muita força, fazendo-a soltar um alto gemido. Como era bom aquilo!

- Gray... eu eu o quero... pra mim, só pra mim...

- Lucy, eu queria te fazer... dizer uma coisa já que estamos aqui.

- Claro – E ela se soltou de mim. – Pode falar.

- Eu te amo... mas nunca tive coragem de te dizer e uma parte de mim ainda estava adormecida para esse amor. Não estou dizendo isso para que você comece a gostar de mim. Eu só queria que soubesse.

Lucy começou a rir, mas qual o motivo? Eu falei algo engraçado?

- O que há de tão engraçado?

- Nada. É só que aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo ^^ e, Gray, eu te amo muito, mas a Juvia te ama e não quero que ela se machuque, então o que acabou de acontecer aqui fica só entre nós... só entre nós...

- Lucy... Eu não quero. Eu quero você sendo minha e de mais ninguém. Quero você no meu corpo e eu no seu. Só nós dois, nada mais e agora eu entendi o que aquele cara quis dizer.

- O que seria, Gray-kun? O que o Killua queria dizer? Será que...? Não, não pode... será... ele...?

- Sim, Lucy. Como ele disse, não poderia nos contar, senão não estaríamos tão apaixonados um pelo outro. Parece que ele é bom, mas fico me perguntando... por que ele faria isso?

- Não faço ideia...

- Vamos tentar sair daqui primeiro – Não sabia mais como agir, mas mesmo assim - Ice Make Lance¹.

Lancei em direção à parede de cima, porque foi por onde caímos. A parede ficou como gelo e Lucy invocou aquele Tauros tarado, que destruiu a parede de cima, levando-nos para cima junto com a caixa.

- Se divertiram, crianças? – Afff de novo esse cara! Não nos deixa sozinhos mais.

- Cala a sua boca, cara, porque diabos fez aquilo? Hein? – perguntei irritado.

- Vai me dizer que não gostou? – Ainda me olhou com um olhar de desafiante.

- Sr. Killua, podemos agora saber o motivo por que você nos juntou? – Lucy, você está sendo delicada com um cara desses. Fala sério, ele ainda é um menino.

- 1º, não é SR. Killua. Me chame só pelo meu nome mesmo. E 2º, eu fiz isso, porque está aqui na lista. – Sério e grosso. Adjetivos perfeitos para esse cara. Peraí. Que lista?

- Que lista? – Nossa. Ela pensou igualzinho.

- De juntar vocês dois. Vocês dois são muito problemáticos. Faz um favor para mim, Lucy?

- Depende. O que seria?

- Me beijar.

- O QUÊÊÊÊ? Nem pensar! Você está pensando em morrer nanico? – Eu nada rosnei a isso, mas que raiva! Ele não entende que ela é só minha?

- Hahaha brincadeira, Gray-chan, se acalme – Que deboche, seu metido. – Eu estava brincando e, além disso, nunca ficaria com você, Lucy, por dois motivos. O 1º: Você é do Gray e 2º: eu sou gamado em outra pessoa.

- Mas como assim gam- Lucy foi interrompida por um grito estridente de Natsu.

- LUUUUUCCCCYYYYYYYYYYY! GRRRRAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! VOCÊ ESTÃO BEM? ACHARAM A CAIXA?

Olhamos para trás e vimos Natsu, Happy e Erza vindo em nossa direção.

- Achamos, olhe. Isso prova que somos melhores que vocês.

- Cadê ele?

- Ele quem, Lucy? – Natsu se empolgando já.

- Nada não – Percebi seu olhar triste.

- Natsu, Happy, Erza, tenho uma novidade.

- Qual é?

- Eu e a Lucy estamos namorando – Olhei para Lucy e ela estava vermelhinha como eu queria.

-QUÊÊÊ? Como assim?

- Eu e a Lucy nos entendemos e estamos juntos – Mostrei um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Ah... Que legal... – O Natsu parecia chateado? Acho que não – Certo, vamos voltar!

- Ok! – Nós três respondemos.

E é essa a história minha e da Lucy. Não acredito que aquele nanico nos juntou, mas eu devo uma para ele. Olhei para Lucy, que estava conversando com Erza. Segurei sua mão e fomos andando para fora dali. Bom, aí quando chegamos na guilda já é outra historia. O maior escândalo do pessoal. Tive a sensação de que Juvia queria matar a Lucy. Não, claro que não, ela nunca faria isso.

Fim

Dicionário:

**Ice Make Lance:** habilidade onde Gray pode lançar várias lanças de gelo em direção ao inimigo.

N/A(s): bom... É isso! Esperamos que tenha gostado! xP Mande reviews se possível , com sugestões e/ou elogios [que é sempre bom~ xP]... Mas falando sério... Se tiver algo a comentar, sinta-se à vontade! XD e obrigada[o] por ter lido nossa fic! XD


End file.
